


Where you lead, I will follow

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Bellamy gets an opportunity to get his MA on the west coast, so Clarke does something a little drastic. She'd do it again in a heart beat though, because she just got him.(Prompt: Bellarke "Dont look at me like that!")





	Where you lead, I will follow

He got the letter in the mail, "congratulations, we're pleased to inform you that you've been accepted..." with the giant University fo Washington logo emblazoned across the top of the letter, and her heart swelled for him at the same time that it stuttered in his chest. 

In the months heading towards the summer, he started getting everything in order, and they just... didn't talk about it. They had only been a couple for a few months, having finally figured their shit out after a long time of pining from both sides, and it was finally starting to feel real. She had known, before they even talked about feelings, that they could really be something, but they were out of the honeymoon phase, they had moved in together, and they were just getting into the kind of coupled up life she had always hoped they'd have together, and... now he was leaving? Moving across the country? She had cried to Raven about it more than once. It hung over their heads, cooking dinner, cuddling on the couch, watching movies, even at parties with their friends she could feel it, like a weird film that clung to their skin, putting something sticky between them that couldn't be rinsed off. 

And then, she walked into the hospital after her lunch the week he was scheduled to leave, and found herself on autopilot walking directly to her bosses office, knocked on the door, smiled, and put in her resignation. 

Her boss was understanding, promised her she'd be open for an interview if she ever came back, offered her a recommendation if she ever needed one, and wished her good luck, so she went to her locker, cleared it out, and went home to pack, the weight off her shoulders giving her a spring in her step.

Bellamy got home about 3 hours later, to her going through her closet to get rid of clothes before she started packing a suitcase, and when she told him what she'd done, she was met with stunned silence. So... not the response she'd been expecting. 

He was fuming, she could feel it coming off of him in waves, staring at her, revelling in her confession. He felt the anger rising up from his toes, constricting his chest like exercise bands were strapped around him.

“You did… what?”

“I quit my job.” She was flippant, like the question he was asking was stupid at best.

“Clarke!”

“Bellamy!”

“I quit my job.”

“Why did you do that!?”

“You know why!”

He rubbed his hands over his face, exasperation radiating off of him. She rolled her eyes, starring at the space above his head, annoyed.

“You didn’t need t-“

“Yes I did. I’m a DOCTOR, Bellamy! I can get a job anywhere. I’ve already started looking in Seattle.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have-“

“Yes it does.”

“CLARKE!!” He was halfway to yelling, glaring at her across the room.

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“You infuriate me.”

“Yeah well, right back atcha.”

They were at a standstill, glaring across the room at each other over all of the boxes littering their house, full of Bellamy’s things.

“You think I was really going to let you up and move all the way across the country when we just started this?”

“Yes! You work at Johns HOPKINS, our friends are here, your MOM is here!”  
“Yeah, but you wont be.” He stood in stunned silence, like she had said something he didn’t already know. “I _love_ you, Bellamy. Wherever you go, I go. I already have interviews at some of the best hospitals near Seattle, and I’ll keep doing my art, and at the end of it all, you’ll be there for two years. You’ll get your masters, and we can come back, or we can go somewhere else, together”

“But…”  
“No, there’s no ‘but’ about it, Bell.” She walked over to him, taking his face between her hands, brushing his curls away from his face. “Wherever you go… I go. Okay?”

“Clarke, I have to be in Seattle in like… 5 days.”

“Well then i guess i better start packing then, huh?” She whispered, hands still in his hair, resting her forearms on his shoulders. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He brushed her cheek with his nose, pressing a kiss into her forehead.

“Wherever I go, you go?”

“As long as you’ll have me.” He grinned, biting his cheeks, holding her close, and kissed her, soft, slow and easy, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck, toying with the hairs at the base of his neck, bending her back to press her up against all the lines of his body.

“You could have talked to me about this, you know?”  
“Yeah but I knew you would have tried to stop me so…?”

“Fair point.”

“Exactly.” He set her back on the ground, having lifted her just a little off the ground. She tugged down her sweatshirt over the top of her leggings, and slid her arms around his waist, under the hem of his t-shirt, finding the warm skin of his back. “So… should we start packing my stuff too or…”

“Yeah, alright. You’re still a pain in my ass.”

“A pain in your ass thats coming all the way to Seattle with you.”

“Shut up and start wrapping cups.” He rolled his eyes at her, smacking a kiss into her cheek before walking over and tossing a newspaper her way. She watched him walk, over to the kitchen, pulling a stack of plates out of the cabinet. She watched as he shook his hair out of his face, and when he turned, he found her eyes and smiled, bright and happy. Yeah, she thought, almost blindly, she’d follow him anywhere.


End file.
